My Ushy Gushy Valentine
by Anti-GirlScout
Summary: An epicly fluffy Klaine Valentine's Day collab. Parts by Abrainiac and Appleinn4  both of which are totally awesome . Rated for launguage  teehee... about that... . Appleinn4 wanted to make it angsty, but Abrainiac got bossy and kept it fluffy.


(A/N): Okay, this is the author's note by Abrainiac! So this is just the first chapter! If the feedback is positive enough (and if the show inspires me enough), we'll continue! Kenzie and I had an absolute BLAST writing this! Like, seriously; I think I've fallen in love with her! She is the Blaine to my Kurt! So, the bold parts are Kenzie's, the regular are mine. Just wanted to make it clear who wrote what. I'm the editor, so blame it all on me if the grammar is totally sucky! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

**(A/N): Appleinn4 author's note. Well, pretty cool; 'nuff said. Hey you guys should go to my profile and read my stories and REVIEW. Nobody ever reviews and it makes me want to cry cry cry cry. Anyways this was a great break from my usual Rachel/Finn. I love Blaine I kinda wanna make out with him. Hard core. ;)**

Abrainiac's Epic Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing. Well, I own this story. Wait... fuck! I don't even own that! It's both Kenzie's AND mine... wow, that sucks! So, I guess I own nothing _officially_ then! Yay for being a loser!

**Appleinn4's Slightly Less Epic Disclaimer: If I owned glee I would be:  
1. Be making out with half the cast(mostly Darren Criss)  
2. Have a lot more followers on twitter (p0rnjuice)  
And  
3. Be too cool to hang with Abrainiac (let alone have time to write a story with her)**

* * *

_'Just do it. Just ask the fucking dude out. He's right there. You THINK he likes you. You know you look fabulous today. Just do it.'_ I heaved a huge sigh.

He just smiled brighter at me, strumming his guitar. I continued chewing on my pen, pretending to be focused on my homework. _'He's so adorable! I can't do it!'_ I put on a hard face, and mentally slapped myself. _'If you don't take the chance, you'll never get what you want!'_

He gave me a funny look, and I realized that I'd been making faces throughout my mind conversation. My eyes widened, and I blushed slightly.  
_'Okay, okay, you're still cool; calm down! What do I do? Oh gosh, oh gosh I- oh, lighten the mood. Just make it light and easy. Don't make it seem like you're asking him for eternal commitment... Just make it cute!'_

I blushed harder, and cursed myself for stuttering at the worst of times.

"B-b-blaine?" He looked up at me, still playing, and flashed me another winning smile. He nodded, signaling me to continue. I flushed a deeper crimson, putting my notebook to the side. "... Will you be my Valentine?"

~#~

**There he was. All my dreams were finally coming true in one amazing sentence: 'Will you be my Valentine?'**

**I replayed it in my head a thousand times. I sat there like a dork for a few seconds until I shook myself, realizing what was going on.**

**I gave him my best 1,000 watt smile.**

**"Of**_**course!**_**That would be awesome, Kurt," I grinned goofily, stopping playing my guitar. I just stared at him, getting lost in those gorgeous, surreal, puppy dog eyes.**

~#~

_Oh my gaga. He did_not_just say yes. Oh, crap, what if he thought that I was asking as a friend? Gaga knows that Wes and David do WAY more romantic stuff together!_

I felt my face heating up even more. I knew that he'd obviously assumed that I meant it as friends. Or a joke or something. Because that's what all of us Warblers did. We were all _extremely_ gay with each other. I'm not even bringing up the mistletoe fiasco.

I smiled a small smile at him, hoping that he couldn't see the disappointment lurking behind my eyes.

"Awesome," I said softly, then turned back to my paper, realizing that I couldn't stay any longer. "Well… I best be going…" I looked at where he was still spacing out. "Bye, then?" He nodded absent-mindedly. I walked out of the door shakily, trying my hardest not to cry.  
There was _always_ something.

~#~

**Oh no… Kurt looked upset. The way he had said, "Awesome," worried me like a sick dog.**_**Oh fuck did i say something**_**? What could I have**_**possibly**_**said to make him so sad?**

_**Wait… oh shit shit shit!**_**It clicked in my mind suddenly. Kurt must have expected me to ask him out on a date that night. I mean, he asked me to be his Valentine, and I just sat there like an idiot, grinning my fucking face off. Oh crap, I should have asked him out! I threw my guitar on my bed and fled out of the room.**

**"KURT, WAIT!" I called, spotting his curled-inward body walking across the hallway. He turned around to look at me, obviously surprised.**  
**"Kurt, how would you like to go on a date with me for Valentine's Day?"**

**There; I did it. Maybe I could fix what I had ruined.**

~#~

My eyes must have been saucers. My hands must have been shaking so hard. My mouth must have been gaping wide. My entire body must have stilled entirely.

But, honestly, I couldn't remember anything past the fact that Blaine _freakin'_ Anderson had asked me on a date. He had asked me out after accepting my Valentine's invitation.

I felt faint.

"Of-of course! I would absolutely _love_ to go on a date with you! That would be fantastic! I'm so excited! I don't even know what I'm saying! I'm probably rambling – I do that when I get nervous – but I'm just… _wow_! OH MY GAGA!" Curse my squeaky voice!

He chuckled lightly, looking highly amused. "So... I'll take that as a 'yes'?" His eyes sparkled with mischief and underlying joy at my response.

"Oh my gaga, YES!" I threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly for a second. I quickly released him, drawing my arms back to my sides, flushing deeply.

"That's good. I'd have been _really_ sad if you'd turned me down," he winked at me, and I looked down.  
He surprised me, suddenly kissing me on the cheek, then turned away. I could see his ears glowing red; _Good,_ I thought semi-smugly, _so he was embarrassed too._

My hand came up to my cheek, gently caressing the spot where he'd kissed me. I felt my eyes glaze over, and I must have stood there for a good five minutes, looking like a completely dazed ass.

I jumped when I realized that I had nothing to wear for the occasion. I shot a quick text to Mercedes, then took off around the corner, silently cursing myself for not being prepared.

"Holy shit; I'VE GOT A DATE WITH BLAINE FREAKING ANDERSON!"

~#~

**"Finally," I sighed. For**_**once,**_**something good was happening to Kurt and me.**

**With every good thing, there is always an obstacle. For me, it just so happened to be planning a date in two days. And it couldn't just be any run-of-the-mill date. It needed to be the best ever, because I knew it was his first. It had to be a tough act to follow.**

**A billion ideas flooded into my head, overwhelming me for a second. I spent a good hour brainstorming, and narrowed it down to three main options.**

**Roller-skating seemed too normal, so I crossed that one off. Going to the movies left absolutely no room for talking (even if you bought the whole theatre with your parents' shiny credit card), so that flew out the window. There was only one thing left. And it was the most perfect thing that I could possibly do for a first date.**

~#~

"Too tight?" I asked Mercedes critically, admiring my ass in the mirror. I did a little runway-model spin, eyeing myself from the front.

These white skinny jeans were a bitch to get on, but they did what they were meant to do; show off my package.

Mercedes whistled loudly. "Damn, boy! If you weren't gay, I'd take you myself, right here and now!" I blushed deeply, knowing that she wasn't kidding. She smirked smugly at me. "Blaine won't be able to resist you," she purred, raising an eyebrow sexily.

I rolled my eyes, chucking a graphic tee at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! Now go and try that on like a good girl! And if it looks as fabulous on you as I think it will, I'm buying it for you!" I chuckled, still slightly uncomfortable.

She looked at the price tag and shrugged nonchalantly. "Deal," I was already sinking into thoughts of outfits and hair-do's for the date. "But this conversation is far from over!" She warned, ducking into a changing room.

Having no desire to watch her changing, I sat down on a plastic waiting chair, crossing my legs (with only minor difficulty). I pulled out my iPhone, and smiled upon seeing the welcome screen. I had a new message from Blaine.

_'Thinking of you ;) - xxBlainexx'_

I just smiled dreamily, staring intently at the phone.

I was so fucking excited.

~#~

**Once I had the beginning of a plan, I convinced David and Wes to come over. I was bouncing around, impatient to spill the beans. Wes and David, upon seeing my obvious excitement, started walking in slow-motion, trying to bug me.**

**I promptly kicked them both in the knees. I flopped down onto my bed. I turned over, grabbing my guitar and holding it close, crooning a stupid, senseless love song to it. "Oh Kurt, thank for being my Valentine! Baby, you've been such a dime… oh yeah." Wes and David just cover each other's mouths, trying (and failing) not to laugh.**

**I just stare at them, raising an (admittedly awesome) eyebrow, telling them to just get it out of their systems. They burst out into hysterics. I gave them a few minutes before I cleared my throat, and they sobered up.**

**"So… what's the big news?" David asked, still chuckling slightly.**

**"Kurt and I have a date in two nights!" I sighed dreamily.**

**"And might you be… I don't know… a bit**_**excited**_**for this date?" Wes questioned impishly.**

**"Oh, my gosh, you have**_**no idea**_**!" I ended with an embarrassingly girlish squeal.**_**What the fuck? I didn't even know my voice could go that high… even**_**before**_**puberty.**_

**They both excitedly asked me various questions, like where we were going, and what I was wearing.**

**"Romantic pasta dinner?"**

**"Night out on the town?"**

**"Romantic night in the dorm room?" Wes wiggled his eyebrows sexily.**

**"I bet you're taking him to a carnival!" David said suddenly, looking as though he**_**knew**_**he was right.**

**"No way; they're obviously going to a beach!" Wes declared.**

**"We're in**_**Ohio,**_**dumbshit! There are no fucking beaches in Ohio!" David scoffed, slapping Wes upside the head.**

**As they droned on and on, the insults and violence escalating, I decided it would be the perfect time to send a quick text to Kurt. I just wanted to make sure that he knew that I was there for him. Once I was satisfied with my text, I flipped my phone down and shoved it into the small pocket of my tight, navy blue skinny jeans.**

**"Let's just say that it's an**_**all day**_**thing… filled with several adventures!" I smiled, knowing how vague and annoying I was being.**

**As their insults got to the point of actually being offensive, Wes tacked David violently. I took that as my cue to step out. I wove around the struggling boys and ran to my car in the lot. I decided to drive to the nearest mall and see what I could snag.**

**In one store, I bought a deep, red-striped tie and a plain white button up shirt. I made my way to a more teenage store and bought a pair of gray, extremely-skinny jeans.**

**I smiled to myself, noting that I still had $40 dollars left in my pocket. I decided on buying a new**_**Mustang**_**seatbelt belt, and drove off back to my dorm to make my dreams into a reality.**

~#~

"Stop it, Tina! I'm going to get fat!" I complained to the goth girl, trying (unsuccessfully) to resist the chocolate frosting she was shoving in my face.

"Two things," she looked at me seriously, but I could tell that she was laughing inside. "One, I'm not MAKING you eat it. I'm just giving you a glimpse of the finer things in life; these things that us girls entitled to when we're PMSing,"

"Amen to that!" I heard Mercedes call from downstairs, where she was getting more snacks.

"And two," Tina continued, giving me a once-over. "You could never be fat. Not even if you TRIED! You're a fucking TWIG!" She said to me, poking me in the stomach.

"Don't poke my flab," I whined, grabbing my gut in fake pain. I added seriously, "And you obviously haven't seen any pictures of me from middle school!"

She looked confused as Mercedes burst through the door, rolling her eyes at me. "Oh, please! You were just a little chubby; it was cute!"

I stared at her disbelievingly. "I looked like the _Pillsbury fucking Doughboy_. I swore, never again," I said gravely, grabbing the bowl of ice-cream she set in front of me.

She just elbowed me in the ribs. "Puh-lease! You have a _killer_ body! Blaine is gonna attack you and kiss your face off," she waved her hand at me. Tina nodded fiercely in agreement.

"You look hot, Kurt. Blaine's got another thing coming to him!" The Asian insisted, patting my hand I comfort.

I just sighed. "I really am nervous, you guys," I said softly, looking down.

They shared a look.

"Kurt, you have nothing to worry about," Mercedes said earnestly.

"It will all go fine," Tina agreed.

I sighed and nodded, acting like I believed them.

"There's only one piece of advice to give you now," Mercedes said gravely with somber eyes.

"Yes," Tina replied in a mournful tone. "And that's -"

"No matter where you are -"

"No matter what you do! -" Mercedes broke in.

"Just remember..."

They shared a knowing look. I was leaning forward, wondering what they were on about.

Then they chorused loudly together, making me jump.

"USE PROTECTION!"

~#~

**I called up my dad to get some cash for the various expenses of the date. I realized that I was going to need tickets for the "Grand Finale".**

**Thankfully, all I had to do was tell him I need some new books for school, and**_**voilá**_**; $260 in my bank account. For the tickets, I would have to drive over to my real house later that day.**

**Then, it was time for some Internet searching. I had to call almost 50 places and get transferred 100 times,**_**just**_**to reach the right people and get everything sorted out. Alas, all my hard work paid off, and I could finally relax.**

**Laying on my bed, I thought of everything in chronological order. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind being in the car for long. It would be a problem, but we had a stop almost every 30 minutes, anyways. My heart tingled with excitement, just thinking about the events that would occur in two more days (almost one).**

**I sat in my bed, thinking of his blushing cheeks (which I have always adored so much), and passed out from pure exhaustion. The dreams that occurred were less imaginative than usual. Mostly it was Kurt and I walking, hand-in-hand on the beach (thanks, Wes), and the occasional flashes of me touching Kurt's beautiful lips with my own.**

**I'd rather have this kind of fantasy than**_**any**_**action-packed dream. I felt a smile on my lips as I start to wake up, ready to do some major planning.**

~#~

"Ahhhhh," I sighed gently, the fog of my breath quickly mixing into the steam all around.

"You can say that again," Wes breathed, somewhere off to my left.

"Ahhhhhh," David repeated. I could tell that they were pretty close to me, but the steam was so thick that I couldn't see them.

"Figure of speech, dumbshit!" Wes groaned, and I heard him slap David (probably upside the head). I wasn't sure, but I thought that I heard him mutter smugly, "Payback's a bitch, David..."

I heard a big _OOMPH_ come from my left. "Yeah, it is! Now, can you throw my towel back?" David called out.

It was at that point that I realized that the mist had been clearing throughout the exchange. I noticed that I could see the faint outlines of two bodies; right around the same time that I realized that David was naked.

He wasn't even covering all of his... _business_! I felt a blush creep up to my face. I didn't like David _like that_. Not at all. But there he was... a toned,_abulous_ boy, standing in the nude. Standing VERY close to me. I felt the blood from my cheeks rush right down into... _other_ parts of my anatomy.

"David, cover up! You're raping poor Kurtsie's eyes!" Wes scolded, trying his hardest not to laugh.

My face fell into my hands. "David, he's right. Please cover up. I'm scarred for life!"

"I can't help it if I'm hot!" David scoffed, walking closer to me. "Just... pretend that I'm Blaine!" he suggested, chuckling. "Pretend that I'm Blaine, and enjoy the show," he purred sexily, stopping right in front of me.

I wanted to stick out my hand and push him away, but - given the fact that he was standing _right_ in front of me… '_flying free'_ - I didn't.

And then he started dancing.

David, the head council Warbler, the one who was completely dignified at all times. And he was giving me a strip dance.

"Oh yeah, baby! WORK IT!" Wes catcalled, miming throwing money at him. He chucked the towel into David's face, then got up to join him. As Wes stood, he purposefully dropped the towel that had been wrapped around his waist. He strode right up next to David, and started dancing.

_'Okay,'_ I thought to myself, _'Ashton Kutcher can come running out now, telling me that I've been Punk'd!'_

But he didn't. And Wes and David kept dancing. And grinding. _Fuck._

"You guys," I reminded them softly, "We're in a public day spa!" But they didn't seem to hear me, for the steamer was making a big hissing noise, emitting more steam. "I have the weirdest friends!" I announced loudly, then sighed. _'I always knew that they were gay for each other,'_ I thought semi-smugly. I stood up with a resigned sigh, dropping my towel to join them.

"Awww, we're rubbing off on him!" David announced, ruffling my hair, earning himself a death glare.

"Oh, gaga, I hope not!" I gasped sarcastically, then began giggling at the insanity of the situation. "I'm _so_ going to regret this later," I mumbled to myself, then let loose.

The next thirty minutes passed in a blur of completely platonic, yet insanely homo-erotic dancing, grinding, and (on Wes and David's part) groping.  
I wasn't really sure (because of the constantly varying levels of visibility), but I _may_ have seen David and Wes making out at some point or another. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking, trying to complete this gay, orgy-tastic fantasy.

When we finally fell back into our seats, towels once again wrapped around our waists, we were spent. We had laughed enough to fill a lifetime.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys?" I asked breathlessly, still giggling.

"Only a couple million times," Wes shrugged offhandedly.

I grinned that special smile of mine, knowing that it made my entire face crinkle and my eyes squint. I couldn't care less. "But, seriously. It's nice to just have some..." I searched for the right words, trying not to sound completely pathetic. "Guy time," I admitted softly. "I've never really gotten much of it. Most boys didn't (and still don't) want to spend time with me, being so obviously gay and all..."

I heard a huge "AWWWWWW!" Echo around the room, and I was immediately tackled from both sides.

"We love you so much, Kurtsie!"

"You are amazing, and you completely gay-ify us (if Blaine hasn't already)!"

"Okay, okay, stop being such kiss-ups," I muttered, shoving off the two boys. They had already begun groping me again. "Just tell me what you want," I raised an eyebrow at their mock-innocent expressions, daring them to play dumb.

"Fine," David rolled his eyes. "We'll tell you. You've already done what we wanted you to; you removed the giant stick up Blaine's ass,"

"Although, I, for one, think that Blaine enjoyed that stick (and many other things) exactly where it was," Wes interjected.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

They groaned in unison. "Blaine. He would not stop talking about you! It was becoming so bad, we were considering just locking you two in a closet together - after heavily drugging you both, of course," Wes sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Honestly, I thought that I was watching some _terrible_, never-ending chick-flick. 'Oh my gosh, he's so adorable! He's so tiny, I just want to hug him and keep him safe from the world!'" David gushed to Wes, imitating Blaine's expressive eyebrows.

"'And those eyes... you could get lost in them! They're like swirling pools of happiness and beauty, all reflecting in that gorgeous, glasz, teal, oceanic color!'"

"'Oh, I hope he likes me back! But how could he? He's so amazing! I'll never have the nerve to ask him out! See? He's so brave, and I'm such a wimp; he could never want me!'"

"' Did you see that? He just smiled at me! He _smiled_ at me! Oh my gosh, I think I just died! He has the most perfect teeth!'"

"'And that hair!'"

"'And that ASS!'" They concluded together with a swoon.

There was silence for a few moments, then I broke out into hysterics.

"You-you've practiced that quite a bit, haven't you?" I ducked my head, not able to breathe from giddy laughter.  
"No, we've just heard it a million times," David shrugged.

"And, if you hadn't just grown a pair and asked him out, we'd be stuck listening to his iPod playing 'Teenage Dream' on endless loop. You, Kurt, are our hero," Wes said fervently, getting on his knees and taking my hand.

"Don't ever break up with him," David begged, doing the same with my other hand.

"Please! PLEASE!" Wes sobbed falsely, and I just sighed at their show.

They're almost as big of drama queens as me. _Almost_.

"Oh, boys... I don't know what to say!" I took my hand back from David, pretending to fan myself. Then, I got serious, "I just know that I'll never be able to break up with him... if we're even dating, that is." I said unsurely, then continued at their eye-rolls. "I like him too much," I muttered to my chest, my face flushing.

"And that, Kurt," Wes concluded, "Is why you are a Godsend! Now get your Prada ass over here for a hug!"

And they promptly tackled me again.

I really didn't mind.

~#~

**I drove out of the dorm room parking lot, and started heading to my house. The drive was quiet, except for the radio playing softly in the background. As I was driving, I thought fondly of my parent's house.**

**I would really only be there for a few seconds – just enough time to get the tickets and check in with the family. My house was always filled with my mom, dad, and two twin sisters, Claire and Mimmy.**

**I really hated to have to drive 30 minutes to get there, but it was always worth it. My dorm room actually felt more like my real home, but I had grown up in that house, and my family lived there. And (not that I really liked to), my house was the only places that I had any contact with females.**

**When I arrived, my sisters opened the door and gave me a big hug.**

**"Wow, I can't believe you guys will be turning ten in 2 weeks!" I smiled, holding them closer. I usually only saw them on holidays, so I decided to play catch with them. They were very sporty, and definitely more coordinated than me. We had to go in my huge, empty room to play.**

**"Blaine, here are your tickets," my mom smiled handing me the tickets. I held her close to me (in one of my signature bear hugs) before letting go.**

**"Well, I have a really busy day… I'd better be off," I smiled somewhat sadly at them, and waved goodbye as I walked back to my car.**

**The girls looked sad to see me go, but I honestly had a busy day. I had some homework to finish up and errands to run. I drove back to my dorm and sat down at my desk.**

**First, I started with science and balanced what few chemical equations I had left. Next, I moved onto reading (my favorite subject). I still had to finish a book called The Upstairs Room, and I had to get going. It was a short book (about 180 pages), so it only took me about an hour.**

**After reading, I was getting foggy-minded, so I decided to clear my head by taking a walk. It was snowing outside, so I brought a heavy jacket and began walking. I turned on my iPod and stuck the earbuds into my ears.**

**The song that first came on was "Bills, Bills, Bills." It was one of the songs that I was trying to get the Warblers to let me sing. I sung along maybe a tad to loudly until the song ended. The others that came on were various arrangements that Kurt had recorded, and had put on my iPod. Most of them were recordings of New Directions singing.**

**I had to admit it; they sounded great. But really, all that I could think about while listening was how much Kurt must miss them. He talked about them every second, and I couldn't help think it was my fault.**

**I mean, if I had never helped him out that day, he might still be there. But… so would Karofsky, and who knows what Kurt would have done without me. He needed me almost much as I needed him. I realized how far I had walked when I turned back.**

**I almost ran to my door when I saw it, and had to fumble with my chilled keys before unlocking my door. I shrugged off my jacket, and turned the fireplace on, trying to warm up. For the rest of the day, I worked on my book report and made sure all my plans would go smoothly with our date.**

**At last, nighttime rolled around, and I pulled on my plaid pajamas before sneaking into bed.**

**I sighed and snuggled into my blankets. Tomorrow would be good. Everything would go smoothly. It had to. And it was all because of one person. Kurt.**

**"I love you, Kurt" I whispered lowly, before falling asleep.**

* * *

(A/N): Abrainiac's ending author's note. Okay, did you like it? Review if you loved it (or even if you didn't; constructive criticism _is_ welcome!)! So, once again, bold is not mine, regular is mine. I edited it all, grammar and paragraph-wise, so talk to me if you've noticed a problem! Love you all!


End file.
